eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough/Characters
Northern Capital Kisara *During the Visit to Kisara, after prologue: **1. When asked what you think about the crystallization of Invitia, answer''' "Someone planned this disaster (何者かが引き起こした災厄)". After that he'll ask what you'll do if you know who the culprit is, answer him with '''"Punish immediately (ただちに処断する)" *Garmus first visit after Kisara: **2. Next question event is Garmus asking you if you want to be an emperor, answer''' "If it is necessary (必要なことならば)". Afterwards Bell will threaten you, choose '''"Be honest (正直に答える)". *Garmus next visit: **3. Then, Garmus will ask for joint investigation of Woods in curve(Noias battle), choose Cooperate with him. *If you followed all the choices above, Garmus will consider you as a trustworthy man. *Kisara will declare war after and depending on your relation with Garmus, the story will be branched: **'Wrong choices: '''Bell will stay with Garmus, and both of them will be killed by Noias after Kisara conquered. **'Weisheit as trustworthy man:' Bell will ask help from Weissheit since Garmus got possessed by Noias. You'll have Bell as general, and Garmus too after conquering Kisara. Yun-Gasoru Country Union *After Prologue - Ceasefire event will automatically trigger **1st Option: Declare to Ceasefire **2nd Option: Battle Continue ***You can always use 'Tactics' to ceasefire later - ***Zafuha Tribe Nation will declare war if you taken the third Yun-Gasoru's territories ***The three musketeer levels are now 28+ ***Capturing either 研究都市ルインハイネ or 工業都市バルシュハイネ will lock out the Weapon Route. *After Ranahaim Kingdom (ラナハイム王国) vassalisation event (your choice does not matter) and have a neutral relation with Yun-Gasoru, 'Masked Gentleman' will join. **Declaring war against Yun-Gasoru Union after this event will causes the 'Masked Gentleman' to leave your party. ***True End lock out - if his 3 event are not done. Last one being finding the shiny "object" at the Weapon Lab. **Entering a route or war with Yun-Gasoru will cause "Masked Gentleman" to leave your party *War with Yun-Gasoru **Gulandross will challenge you once soon after the war start during Orfan(Magic) Route. **After Conquering, Industrial City Barusyuhaine (工業都市バルシュハイネ) or Research City Ruinhaine (研究都市ルインハイネ), Road to Capital City will be closed. At the ending the week, There will be 2 battles with the Musketeers. (no troop replenishment in between battles). ***If you declare the war, after the battle, Elmina and Patiruna will be capture (Brothel) -Magic Route ***If they declare the war, a third battle will occur. Only Weiss, Liselle, and Aru can be deployed. Therefore, you should avoid using these three characters in the previous battles. ***After the battle, conquering Capital City: ****Weapon Route - Gulandross and the Musketeers join. ****Other Routes - Capture Ruine and send her to Brothel. *Weapon Route for 'Ending' **Forging an alliance with Yun-Gasoru Union (using tactics, can be done before entering weapon route), will trigger additional events ***2 turns after an alliance is forged/entering weapon route, 'Masked Gentleman' rejoins the party. 'Masked Gentleman' should make a promise with Weiss (this is crucial for the true ending). ***3 vists from the three musketeers ( ! marked event at the main castle) ***After completing all the red-marked (important) quest from Eiferlia and Lune (last one is quest 205 and 206), the Masked Gentleman will leave your force on the next turn. ****On the next turn, an event will be available in the west capital (西の都バーニエ), which will force Yun-Gasoru to declare war. Ennarote Kingdom *After Zafuha's Attack on Ennarote, Margiretta request reinforcement. *If you choose to help Margiretta, after conquering Zafuha, Li Anes will attack. After defeating her, she will ask for you to listen to her reason. There are two choices: Destroy Ennarote or hero capture(Li Anes) **First option will force Li Anes to join. (brainwash) ***You conquer Ennarote, Li Anes and Margireta will be sent to brothel. Messiah join after prison scene. **Second option Margireta and Li Anes will join after Ennarote is conquered. *if you refuse the help them True History ending will close. Li Anes' challenge event will not happen. **In order to conquer them, simply declare war. In order for Li Anes to join, she will need to be defeated at Fortguard Sacred Royal Palace (フォートガード神聖宮), simply conquer Ius Highway (イウス街道 - where Li Anes is) to return her to capital. After conquering Ennarote, Faith, Li Anes and Messiah will soon join. Note: Li Anes is require for Overlord Route. Note: When will she will return to Kingdom Capital Rondeglif "王都ロンテグリフ"??? Zafuha Tribe *After conquer Guntram Large Fort, Neneka will be captured. When you visit her on prison, the soldier will report that Neneka is under a contact and Weiss will get suspicious that Alphimia doing something to Neneka. Then there's 2 choice will be given which is something like "Force Party" or "Break Contact". **First option to enslave (Brainwash) her -> Neneka joins party and Neneka END closed **Second option to breack contact. (After a series of events, Neneka Joins) ***In Weiss will visit recovered Neneka & explain the situation. (Neneka can't recall some of her memories. Last thing she remember is her father,the former Zafuha tribe chief called her regarding Alphimia the dark elf and she cant believe now her father has died and Alphimia became next chief. She said she regards Alphimia as her own sister) ***next time you visit Neneka she'll join your party *Once conquer Capital Harenlarma, Alphimia will be defeated and about to die. **if Neneka is brainwash, Alfimia and Neneka will be send to Brothel. Alfimia Join. **if Neneka is not in party, Alfmia dies. cannot join. **if Neneka joins party and not brainwash, after defeated Zafuha, there are three option: ***First option Neneka will get revenge. Alfimia cannot join. ***Second option will imprison Alphimia and send Alphimia and Neneka to brothel. ***Third option Neneka choose, Neneka Lvl 18 Alfmia will join. Ranahaimu Kingdom *After conquering 4 territories (not including Rumorune territory), Ranahaimu will request to subordinate: **Accepting gets 2 other choice ***1st sent Feruano to brothel, Ranaheim will revolt ***2nd get Feruano to join party -> then level her 1/2 times there will be event with her. Follow all her event, then when Garmus declare war on you, Ranaheim will revolt. then its time you can finally defeat Creiss. after Ranaheim defeat, Lacrille will say there's undead Creiss in ranaheim. Finish her quest n you'll get Creiss join as ghost general ***(*additional note: However if you level Feruano and continue to do her event, Creiss will come to see her and cut the tie between them. After this you can declare war on Ranahaimu prematurely without Feruano leave the party. And Creiss in ghost form is available to recruit as well) **Keep fighting, Conquer Ranahaimu, Creiss will be kill in battle, Feruano suicide, you got Lacrille as captive. ***After brainwashing her, she'll join the party. no brothel prisoner. Eren da Mel *For MayMay and Elfatishia to '''Join Party', soon after the Prolog, Eren da Mel will send an envoy to you and MayMay will temporary Join the party. **Raise MayMay's Loyalty, after clearing quest 002 (Garmus's 2nd request), Elfatishia will visit. **After the visit, during MayMay's Star Event choose: それでも信じたい. **Visit Eran da Mel, clear the battle, Elfatishia and MayMay will join. *For Elfatishia to be Prisoner, simplay declare war and conquer Eren de Mel. **Their units are relatively weak for moderate levels, however on higher difficulties watch out for Elftishia's special which heals her forces (cost 95 power to use). **After conquering, Elfatishia is sent to the brothel after her capture event in the dungeon. Dumu=Niru *For Dalmagna to Join Party which only possible in Eiferia Route **Eiferia will introduce Dalmagna after route started **Save Garmus and clear his request (Defend 鋼の檻 Iron Cage). Dalmagna event + Join. *For Prisoner, there is no prisoners here and since its on the edge of the map save it for last. *Note: There don't seem to be anyway for Zalmagus to join other then Dumu=Nil story mode. Rumorune Dukedom *For Corona and Gilk to Join Party. Once Rumorune is attack by Ranaheim. They will ask your assistance: **if you accept, after recapturing Colarim Mountain Path, Corona and Gilk will join. **if not, once conquering Metropolitan Formial, Corona send to Brothel. Black.Corona Join. *If you accepted to help, You cannot attack Rumorune Territory. So if you want Rumorune Capital: *#Wait for Yun.Gax to conquer it and take it back. *#*They will start attack once Ranaheim is about to fall. *#Wait for Ranaheim to conquer it and take it back. *#*Don't capture Colarim Mountain Path, around week 12, Ranaheim will conquer it. *#*if you capture it, it will take more time for them to capture Capital. Dragon Territory (Mountain of Warning) *On the Air.Cial's second visit she will ask you to fight her **Fight her - She is Lvl 30 and Weiss will be the only one fighting - ***After you win, her events can continue. If you lose, she will come back in around every 3 turns, until you either defeat her, give up, or trigger Eida's event. ***Air return to the base when low heath and not in combat, as long as you are fighting her and not using Special Attack, she will not run away. **Give Up - nothing will happen (She will come back as long as you don't visit Eida after her visit). *After Eida visiting event and joining a Route, An ! event will appear on Mountain of Warning, you can visit Air. *In the 2nd visit, a Dragon will go berserk, and you have to fight it alone with Wess. **Lvl 40 Fire Dragon (not the dragons you can create), his Hp Regen over time. "be warned" *In the next visit, you will have to defend Air.Cial, **defeat other dragons and defend Air.Cial, battle fail if Air.Cial is defeated. Air is a THIRD PARTY, you will do combat (attack each other if you are close to each other). **'Effective strategy': since there are 3 dragons about to attack her, ignore the middle dragon because Air Ciel can handle it alone. Focus on the 2 dragons at the side and advance a little bit so the spawning dragons will come at you and not Air Ciel. (Do be careful when the dragons use their skill, it pushes you a lot. One time it pushed me to Air Ciel and I killed her accidentally.) *'Spoilers': During first time meeting Air.Cial she ask about the Capital Crystallization, **On second meeting Weiss will ask about her preference on man, then she'll answer someone who could match her (free translation) then she'll offer to have a match with Weiss **1st visit to mountain, Weiss wants to see Air.Cial again **On 2nd visit to Mountain, you will meat a Dragon, after battle Ar will tell about Capital Crystallization cause dragon to berserk and there is no cure other than killing it. **On 3rd visit, Air Cial will reveal that she is also being affected by the corruption. The other dragons tries to kill her, as that is the only cure for berserk. However, Air Cial tells Wess that there is another method, which is showing the other dragons 'a will' strong enough to oppose the corruption. Wess will then fight off the dragons to show his determination. (or something like that). Category:Madou Koukaku Guide